Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of holders for memorabilia. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a trading card autograph clipboard that holds trading cards securely in position and that allows people to easily sign the cards.
Description of the Related Art
In the prior art various types of holders and display cases exist for sports memorabilia such as baseball trading cards. For example, U.S. Utility Pat. No. 5,669,167, “Suspended Trading Card Holder,” discloses a holder that sandwiches a trading card between two transparent plates. This holder, like others known in the art, is intended to preserve trading cards and present them for display. In particular, since it covers a card with a top plate, the cards cannot be signed while in the holder. Collectors and traders of cards often wish to have cards signed by the athlete on the card. There are no known solutions that hold a trading card in a secure location while also presenting it in a way that facilitates signing the card.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a trading card autograph clipboard.